Four Corners
The Four Corner's Region is a massive, sprawling area. It takes up a large portion of the American southwest, or the Four States Commonwealth. Areas included in it are the Mojave Wasteland and Denver. The Four Corner's Region is rarely referred to as so, as many of it's inhabitants see themselves as belonging to their respective territories, such as the Legion's Arizona, the NCR, Denver, or to their own home settlements. Unlike other wastelands where the residents typically have a consensus of their identity, the Four Corner's Region is a border zone where many of the inhabitants have already sworn a side. In General The Four Corner's Region covers much of Arizona, Utah, Nevada, and Colorado. Much of the Four Corner's Region lies empty as uninhabited brush, opens plains, and Savannah. What is inhbabited is highly contested. The Legion, NCR, Desert Rangers, Daughters of Hecate, and Brotherhood of Steel wage a five way conflict for control of the territory. So far, the Legion has the upper hand, and continues to press west, towards Hoover Dam. It is ordained they will defeat all enemies arrive within twenty years. The Brotherhood, Daughters, and Rangers merely struggle for survival before the Legion's inexorable march, hoping they can find a place in this new world carved out by giants. Before the War The Four Corner's Region was acquired by the United States in the Mexican-American War in 1848. In 1863, Arizona was created from the much larger New Mexico territory, with it's borders defined by the Colorado territory, which had been created in 1861. Before the war, much of the Four Corner's Region was National Park. Included in it was Denver, Flagstaff, the Grand Canyon, and Hoover Dam. It was a popular tourist destination for hiking, and for visiting local monuments and parks. It was home to the Navajo nation and the Navajo tribal government. On that Fateful Day The Four Corners Region largely avoiding the brunt of the nuclear apocalypse. Aside from Denver, there were no major targets in the region. As a result, there is actually an abundant amount of wildlife, although much of that is hideously irradiated. In the Four Corner's region was Vault 29, which children were herded into at the behest of Derek Greenway. Other than that, after the bombs fell, the Four Corner's Region settled in for the long nap. Factions Caesar's Legion: The Legion of 2253 is lead by Caesar, formerly known as Edward Sallow. The Legion has just come into it's might, having conquering and subjugated all of Arizona. New California Republic: The New California Republic has only recently emerged from it's infancy. It's further most scouts and outposts only barely reach into the Four Corners. Desert Rangers: The Desert Rangers, once the real power and policing force of the Four Corners, have come under attack by the Legion. Despite superior training, equipment, and knowledge of the region, the Legion outnumbers them and has superior tactics when it comes to conventional warfare. They are allies of the New California Republic. The Brotherhood of Steel, Four States Chapter: 'Despite the loss of the Brotherhood-NCR war in the west, the Four States Chapter of the Brotherhood was far enough east to enjoy only limited interruptions in their operations. However, with the rise of the Legion and the approaching NCR, they have become more secretive of late. They frequently but heads with the Desert Rangers, especially now that the Rangers have allied with the NCR. 'The Steel Templars: Are a splinter faction of the Brotherhood of Steel that broke off because of a disagreement in the usage of stealth technology. The Templars believe in the use of stealth boys, despite their propensity to drive people insane, and will stop at nothing to defeat the NCR and restore the Brotherhood to power. Daughters of Hecate: The most powerful tribe in the Four Corners, the Daughters of Hecate have a special hatred for Caesar's Legion. The Vipers and Hounds of Hecate are vassal tribes of their's. They rule Ouroboros. The Vipers: A once powerful band of raiders, the Vipers have been nearly wiped out by the combined efforts of the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR. As a result, they have become weak enough to be subjugated, but not entirely destroyed, by the Daughters of Hecate. The Hounds of Hecate: The Hounds of Hecate are the male warriors of the Daughters of Hecate. They are stationed out of Ouroboros. The Iron Lines: One of the last tribes that have not been cursed by Hecate or conquered by Caesar, the Lines have maintained their independence by remaining primarily nomadic. They follow the railroad tracks and operate out of Circle Junction. Twin Mothers: A faction of tribals that have unfortunately come under attacks from the Jackals, Vipers, and the Legion. The Twin Mothers' tribe are peaceful and respect life and are very culturally developed. This makes them a target. Blackfoot Coalition: The Blackfoot Coalition, sometimes known as the Four State Pact, is a coalition of tribals that have banded together in the wake of Caesar's recent victories. They have gathered at Blackfoot, the former home of the Blackfoot tribe, and are attempting to hold it against the Legion's advance. In addition, the Followers of Apocalypse, Powder Gangers, Crimson Caravan, Jackals, Van Graffs, and Wrights also have a presence in the Four Corners Region. Locations Tibbet's Facility: A former military prison. Recently, the facility's AI, ODYSSEUS, has been rounding up and imprisoning individuals that are possibly infected by the New Plague. Denver: also known as Dog City '''or '''Dog Town is what is left of Denver, Colorado after the great war. It is one of few places on the West Coast where civilization hasn't taken hold as the large population of feral dogs makes it incredibly difficult to scavenge there or set up supply lines. In 2253, the NCR has not made it as far east as Denver yet, although the Legion has attempted to take the city. Boulder Dome: A scientific research facility that sits inside Big Mountain and is dedicated to researching the New Plague. It houses a ZAX unit that is slowly cannibalizing it's own memory. [[Flagstaff|'Flagstaff']]: The capital city of Caesar's Legion. Hoover Dam: The Grand Canyon: Twin Mothers ([[Vault 29|'Vault 29']]): The Nursery: Circle Junction: Located to the southeast of Denver, it is the home of the Iron Lines. The Reservation: Jericho: [[Maxson's Bunker|'Maxson's Bunker']]: The hideout of the Brotherhood of Steel, Four States Chapter. [[Fort Abandon|'Fort Abandon']]: [[Mesa Verde|'Mesa Verde']]: [[Ouroboros|'Ouroboros']]: The home of the Daughter's of Hecate. It is also the current garrison of the Hounds of Hecate. [[Blackfoot village|'Blackfoot village']]: [[Burham Springs|'Burham Springs']]: The headquarters of the Steel Templars. [[Bloomfield Space Center|'Bloomfield Space Center']]: [[Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001|'Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001']]: Gallery Trivia Category:Locations Category:Roads Less Travelled